


I Lost You

by madnessdiamond



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessdiamond/pseuds/madnessdiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gert's death in the Runaways told in her own point of view. Not only was she losing her own life, she was losing Chase and Old Lace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and still every bit as painful as a longer story. I literally only wrote this because I felt too many feelings on my most recent re-reading of the Runaways comics. Enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated!

It’s safe to say that Gertrude Yorkes was legally dead. Alex’s father’s dagger went through her chest without a hitch. It cut through the skin, soft tissue and muscles with ease, allowing a bit of the the blood that once coursed through her veins to flow onto Chase’s hands.. 

_Chase. My Chase. My dumb blonde, street smart brilliant, boyfriend Chase._

Through her foggy eyes and tear streaked glasses, she could see him panicing. Through the always there empathy she shared with Old Lace, Gert could feel her loving reptile fading away along with her. Slowly, the connection transferred over to Chase. He wouldn’t notice until later, she was sure of it. She’d only ever done it once,  she remembered how simple it was, but this time, because she was awake during it, she could feel everything from both Chase and Old Lace. 

Despiration, fear, anger, and something else. Something that was always there.. Love. 

"Chase, I know that my future self said that I never told you I loved you.. Chase, I love.." And she was pulled away from him and thrown into a state of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Added on 12/27/2017: So this isn’t getting a few new kudos and I just want to say thank you and I hope finding good Runaways fan fiction is easier than it was years ago.


End file.
